


Expectation and Reality

by sunf1ower



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunf1ower/pseuds/sunf1ower
Summary: Emily becomes a foster parent, does not predict the consequences. Follows basic plot, eventual Hotch/Prentiss
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 16





	1. Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's been years since i've written criminal minds, but got back into it. this is super casual, more when i have the chance with my work.

“It’s only after you’ve stepped outside your comfort zone that you begin to change, grow, and transform.”  
― Roy T. Bennett

“I think it’s a good idea, though.” JJ said quietly, only loud enough for Emily to hear.   
“What’s that?” Emily questioned, leaning slightly closer. “You. Kids. I can see it.” JJ shrugged, giving her friend a small smile. Emily looked at her, taken aback, but grateful. Since that conversation, it had been in the back of her mind. It took a couple years for her to actually make any steps towards it. She never really felt like it was the right time. She knew in vitro was an option, so was adoption, but didn’t really click with either one. On a whim, she’d submitted the home study and paperwork for becoming a licensed foster parent. She’d taken the course, and had said she would prefer to take emergency, short term placements. Emily had been kind of surprised that she was even considered for foster care, considering her work schedule was unpredictable and took her away from home. 

Emily had just settled onto her couch, popcorn in a bowl, when her phone rang. “Prentiss.” She answered, prepared to be called to work. “Emily Prentiss? This is Catelyn with social services. We have a placement for you.” The woman on the other end sounded friendly, but slightly harried. Emily was silent for a moment. “What can you tell me?” Emily asked, already standing up to get dressed. There was a silence on the other end. “Well, she’s...quite the talker. Seems very spunky.” The social worker said, “Are you able to accept her?” Emily put the phone on speaker. “Yes. Yes, of course. I can be there in fifteen minutes.” Emily replied, pulling on jeans quickly, tying her hair up. “Excellent. See you soon, then.” Catelyn said, hanging up. Emily stared at the phone, a little shocked. She had absolutely no idea what to expect. What on Earth had she been thinking? She knew next to nothing about children. She was a good enough faux aunt to Jack and Henry, but it was different actually BEING a parent. She didn’t even know how old this kid was. Dear god, this was a mistake. She grabbed her keys, locking the door, and heading to her car. The whole way there, her mind raced with questions. As she pulled into the parking lot, she sank back. “Pull it together, Emily. You wanted this.” She told herself. Emily walked in, heading to the desk. “Hi, I’m Emily Prentiss, here to pick up an emergency foster placement?” She said, looking around. The woman nodded. “Here for Indi. She and her social worker are right through here.” She said. “Indy is a frequent flyer around here. She’s something else, that girl.” She said, shaking her head, though her face was soft as she spoke about her. Emily swallowed. Maybe she was completely out of her depth. She headed back to the offices, knocking on the door. A woman with red hair opened it. “Emily? Catelyn West, thank you for coming.” She said. Emily nodded.The woman continued, “This is Indigo. Indigo, meet Emily.” For the first time, Emily looked to the swivel chair, as it slowly spun to face her. Emily swallowed. She didn’t know what she had been expecting, but it sure hadn’t been this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am literally just writing as an outlet, i have no idea where this is going!

When Indy had been told she was moving fosters again, she wasn’t actually surprised. She was an asshole. She knew it, the foster family knew it, and her social worker knew it. It wasn’t a good thing, necessarily, but at least she was out of that one. She packed her things up in the standard issue garbage bag, (because that’s how children should move,) and headed down the stairs. Nancy was standing there, looking pissed. Indy knew she probably shouldn’t have taken the car, but it wasn’t like she had crashed it. She took the kids to get ice cream on Nancy’s dime. That’s all! Her protests had been met by disapproval from literally everyone. She flipped them the bird, and got into the backseat of the car, slamming the door behind her. She stared out the window. She was very aware that she’d get in trouble for this shit some day. It wasn’t that she liked to do it, or that she didn’t know it was wrong. Indy just...didn’t care. She wasn’t going anywhere in life anyways, everyone had made that clear. She might as well enjoy it at the very least. She walked through the very familiar social services office, grinning at the people she recognized.   
The secretary, Helene, sighed. “Oh, our darling Indy. Sweet child, just be good to this one, hmm?” She said affectionately. 

Indy shrugged. “No promises, Lady H.” She said, heading into the office. She sat down in the office chair, starting to spin.

“Indy. Indy. Indigo!” Catelyn said, stopping the chair.

“What?” Indy said. 

“You can’t keep doing this. You will get in trouble. And not just kicked out trouble, Indy. You’ll get a record. Your grades are excellent. Your teachers speak so highly of you. You have the abilities to do great things, so please, for the sake of world peace, stop the bullshit.” Catelyn said. Indy stared at her, before looking away. She hated it when it got too serious. She knew she was sliding, but didn’t seem to be able to stop it.

“I know. I’ll try harder.” She mumbled, pushing her hair back behind her ears. Catelyn sat next to her. 

“I want to see you blossom, baby. I know it sucks. I know you’ve had more crap than is fair. But don’t screw yourself out of your life.” Indy shrugged.

“Who’s coming to get me?” She asked. 

“A woman named Emily. She’s got an excellent career, good recommendations, and was in a parenting position for several years.” Catelyn replied, flipping through the application. 

“Several years. What, did the kid die?” Indy asked. 

“Indigo Charlotte Diaz, absolutely the wrong thing to say. It doesn’t say, but please don't bring it up.” Catelyn replied sharply. Indy rolled her eyes. 

“I hate it when you call me that.” 

“I hate it when you act like an asshole for no reason.” Catelyn replied.

“This is why I love you. You can call me an asshole and I accept it! Why don’t you just take me instead?” Indy grinned. Catelyn rolled her eyes as Indy turned back to the desk, back to the door. 

“She’s here. Be nice.” Catelyn hissed. Indy slowly turned around, expressionless as she turned to the door.


End file.
